Dance With Me
by TemplarArchon
Summary: [Shoujoai Fluff] When it comes to love, it doesn't matter who you are.


**Author's Note: This is a story that I've thought of for a very long time, about a pairing that has fascinated me ever since the first time I watched Cats. This is a story about love, the strange ways it entrances us all, and the wonderful yet sometimes unexpected ways in which it works. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, if you wish.**

* * *

_Dance With Me_

_Chapter 1: Just a Dream_

It was dusk at the Junkyard, and a few of the cats have begun gathering for some fun. Vicky, having eluded her owners, has escaped to the Junkyard for a relaxing dance of her own. Stepping into the small clearing, she looked around, and, satisfied that there was nobody there, she began her dance. Her natural feline grace and flexibility made her an excellent dancer, and many of the toms noticed it. They were never satisfied with her constant refusals. Don't get her wrong, though. She didn't mind dancing with them from time to time...but when she did, it was only as a friend. She was beginning to reach that age where she was to pick a lifelong mate, but none of the toms really interested her. Except maybe Tugger. But then again, everyone loved Tugger. She can't help but go along with the crowd on that. No, she didn't dance to impress them. She just danced because she loved to dance. It made her happy, and that was all she wanted.

Sighing, she wriggled her lithe form a little bit, before glancing up at the moon, the moonlight filling her radiant white fur, empowering her with almost unnatural grace and beauty. This was what she lived for.

Slowly, she began twirling and leaping about the clearing, dancing to a music that only she could hear. This was the dancing she did best, when nobody was watching her. She always danced best when she was alone. Nobody to judge her, or bother her, or try to dance with her. When she was alone, she could do what she wanted, dance how she wanted, and just be caught up in the wonderful rush of feeling that comes from dancing.

Of course, as night began to fall, the other cats began to enter the Junkyard. They casually chatted to each other quietly, but they took care not to bother Vicky from her dancing. One of the cats in particular took great interest in her grace. One of the kittens, actually. A kitten with a slim, beautiful form, mostly black and white but with specks of red thrown in. Her name was Jemima, or Jem for short. She watched Victoria's dance in an odd daze, entranced by her beauty and serene grace. But, like all good things, they come to an end. And her trance was brought to a screeching halt at the sound of her overly-perky sister, Electra, popping up out of nowhere to greet her.

"Hiya, Jem!"

Jem, snapped out of her trance, glanced over at Electra and smiled.

"Hey, 'Lectra."

Jem spoke quietly, before her gaze returned to Vicky's dancing. Electra spoke.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Jem shrugged, resuming her trance.

"Not much."

Electra glanced over to see what Jem was looking at. Vicky continued her dancing, seemingly oblivious to all of her spectators. After watching Vicky for a bit, Electra turned to Jem and spoke.

"Wow, isn't she great? I wish I could dance like that!"

Jem sighed almost dreamily, before replying.

"Yeah..."

Electra blinked, looking Jem over oddly, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"You okay?"

When she received no response, Electra gave Jem an affectionate nip on the ear, which was soft enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to bring her crashing back to reality. Jem swatted her away.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

Electra smiled, before bounding off into the rest of the junkyard. Jem smiled and giggled quietly, before rushing off after her. She paused, however, and took one last longing glance back at Vicky, before bounding off into the junkyard in playful pursuit of her sister.

Victoria's dancing was nearly over, and as the music in her head was brought to a crescendo, she finished in an amazing pose, her eyes closed, the rest of the world forgotten as she was the lost in the sheer spectacle of the moment. The cats that had gathered around her were applauding her dance. The older cats, Old D, Gus, Skimble, Jenny, and Jelly were all clapping politely. The kittens were all clapping as well, but the younger toms were a bit too enthusiastic, a few of them throwing out a couple of wolf whistles to add to the applause. But, Vicky wasn't paying attention to that. Her eyes were intently searching the surrounding area, looking for the one cat she sought to impress. Unfortunately, she didn't find her. Sighing with just a little hint of disappointment, she bowed politely before exiting the clearing.

Meanwhile, Jem and Electra were having the time of their lives, as their wild chase had escalated into a manic affair. Electra's incessant giggling and taunting made Jem want to catch her all the more. Eventually, Jem was able to pounce onto 'Lectra, and they rolled around in a hysterical fit, both of them giggling madly as they tried to wrestle each other to the ground. In all their madness, they managed to mow down Munkustrap while he was casually strolling into the Junkyard. His plight when unnoticed, though, as Electra and Jem were busy playfighting. After awhile, Jem managed to pin down Electra beneath her, and she spoke, while breathing heavily from the chase.

"Ha! Who's the better sister now?"

Electra, who was also breathing heavily from their chase, smiled cutely before reversing Jem's hold on her, rolling about for a bit before pinning her down beneath her instead. Giggling madly, she gently lapped at Jem's cheek, who continued to giggle as well. Pausing for a moment, Electra stopped giggling, looking down at Jem and smiling.

"I dunno, sis. Why don't you tell me?"

Jem sighed in mock annoyance, struggling against Electra's hold on her.

"Oh, fine. You win this round, sis. Now would you mind getting off of me?"

All this while, Munku was sitting by himself, laughing at their antics. After awhile, he spoke, alerting the two girls of his presence.

"Why, hello, girls."

At the sound of his voice, Electra perked up, and her head snapped around to glance at him. Seeing his face, she smiled widely, before zipping over to him and practically knocking him over in a huge hug. Jem just got up and straightened herself out, brushing off her fur and giggling.

"MUNKU! HI!"

Munku could hardly speak with the force at which Electra was hugging him, and he delicately tried to pry her off of him, but to no avail. His eyes found Jem's and he gave her the usual "would-you-please-get-your-overly-perky-sister-off-of-me?" look, and Jem just giggled at him, playfully shaking her head "no". Electra smiled happily as she lifted Munku off his feet and carried him over to the rest of the junkyard, with surprising strength, Jem noticed. And, well, this is when Etcetera comes running, as usual, with her overly-perkiness adding to Electra's own.

"Hey, Munku! How's about hooking us up with your bro, huh? Pweeeeeeze?"

Now that Munku was being swarmed by the two playful kittens, it left Jem by herself, so she crept over to her small little den and lay down, relaxing, hearing nothing but the occasional giggle from Electra and Etcy and the frustrated groans of poor, poor, Munku.

Of course, now that the fun was over, Jem felt the feeling of tiredness catching up to her. She curled up with her eyes closed and comfortably lay on the small, tattered, but still useful cushion. In only a few moments, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_It was quiet._

_And dark. _

_And suddenly, she appeared. _

_Alone. _

_Music began to play. _

_Soft. Elegant. _

_And then she was there, as well. _

_They held each other, and danced. _

_A blur of white, black, and a tinge of red. _

_The music began to reach its crescendo. _

_They looked into each others eyes. _

_Soft brown met brilliant blue. _

_Their lips met. _

_Innocence and longing met beauty and grace. _

_And for that one moment..._

_...everything..._

_...was..._

_...perfect.

* * *

_

Jem woke up, to find herself curled around her pillow, kissing it softly. Groaning in frustration, she tossed the pillow away, wiping the feathery taste away from her mouth with a swipe of her paw. She saw Electra curled up next to her, sound asleep, apparently tired out from their chase. Jem sighed longingly, before edging over to Electra and absentmindedly stroking her fur.

_It was just a dream. _

She'd had this dream for awhile, now. Every time she had it, it was more real, more vivid than the last. What was this? The third week she'd had it? She was tired of constantly having to wake from the dream. When she was lost in the dream, everything felt so right, so perfect...and then she has to wake up, and realize the truth.

She didn't love her.

She never would.

So why bother?

Little did she know that, only a few yards away, Vicky was thinking the same thing. For she, too, had had this dream for the past three weeks. Every time she saw herself in the dream...their dancing was so fluid, so powerful, so absolutely stunning it amazed her. How she longed to dance with her. And then that kiss...she practically swooned at the thought. But, no, she knew it was wrong. They were both queens, after all. What would everyone think? She sighed, deep in thought.

Electra rolled over, opening one eye and glancing at Jem.

"What's up, sis?"

Meanwhile, Misto appeared beside Vicky, meeting her eyes worriedly.

"Anything wrong?"

And both Jem and Vicky glanced at their siblings and sighed forlornly.

"Oh, nothing."

The two queens settled back down on their pillows, and whispered.

"...it was just a dream."


End file.
